


重影

by 4Dreamer42



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Dreamer42/pseuds/4Dreamer42
Relationships: Tendou Souji/Tendou Souji
Kudos: 1





	重影

天道望着面前那人湿漉漉的眼眸，那双棕色玻璃珠子将他的躯体，将他的模样，甚至是他一半的灵魂牵引进去，在人类最纯粹的欲望交合之中，就算如蜘蛛网搬错综复杂的思绪也会被打碎，而于天道来说，就像是被榔头敲碎的镜子，那一块又一块的碎片之中，都倒映着他不存在于真实世界的虚像。他们的肌肤贴合在一起，天道触摸着那每一寸都与他相似的肉体，那个人是他存在于博物馆的塑像，完美地复制了那层漂亮的外壳，而与塑像不同的是，他是有血有肉的生灵。

但他永远都不会与天道共享同一个灵魂，于是那人无意识地渴望着天道的灵魂，想要吞噬掉他，然后不断地在情欲之中寻求那个瞬间。不过仅仅只在肉体上了，因为谁也没法触动天道的精神。但是这种狂妄或许挺像天道，他正尝试着吞噬掉太阳。

在不经意间，他吻了天道，那是一个绵长又甜腻的吻，天道也无所谓他碾过自己的软舌，无所谓他夺过自己的呼吸的空气，天道甚至享受着那溺水一般的窒息感。天道接吻的时候从来不会闭上眼睛，即使天道已经摸清了那个人身上每一块零件，可沉溺于自我的人都会迷恋于任何一个关于自身的影像。然后天道仿佛看见了那人后背上扑腾着的透明翅膀，那是异于人类的标志。

那人的命运终将像每一个飞向熊熊烈火的飞蛾一样，最后殒命于赤焰中。但那人的灵魂就像是未成形的胎儿，只忙于汲取母体的营养，哪能明白何为自取灭亡？哪能明白这种痛苦？胎儿也不会明白自己为何而哭啼。于是他将自己所受到的痛苦全部施加于天道的身上，兽性告诉他要将面前这个人撕裂。

于是鲜血淌了出来，虫子啄了人。然后天道让他停下，那人便听话地停下了。他耷拉着脑袋，坐在一旁，嘟着嘴，像个受了委屈的孩子。

在还没有成为天道总司之前，自己会不会也是那副模样呢？天道看着他这样想着，那人会不会是日下部总司还未消去的影子呢？天道靠了过去，按着他的后脑勺，额头贴着额头，这亲昵的动作就犹如安慰的话语。最后天道亲吻了那人的脖颈，为他们激烈的性画上休止符。

冰凉的水打在天道的身上，温暖本来可以裹挟走疼痛，但是天道更喜欢寒冷带给他的清醒，让他从欲望中脱离。那人在天道肩膀上留下的伤口还在疼，应该磨一下他的尖牙了，天道想。在水流之中，天道回忆起不久以前的事，他在街上看见了那人，肮脏，瘦削，奄奄一息，犹如鬼魂一般坐在路边，虽然是天道将那人手中剩下的唯一事物给夺走的，但那也不能算是夺取，天道总不能让小煦成为牺牲品。可是他也不过是被卷入这场战争的可怜人罢了。天道从他身边走过，那人扯住了天道的衣角。他抬起头，望着天道，长发差点遮住眼睛，那时他的瞳孔还闪烁着绿色，那另一种生物的绿色。

可最后天道还是救起了他，将他安置到一间谁也不知道的公寓里，每隔几天都会来看他，最开始那人一直躲在角落，颤抖着，天道费了好大劲才将他从那里面拖出来，将他扔进浴缸，修剪他过长的头发，毕竟天道也不希望看到自己那副邋遢的模样。随着时间地推移，那人似乎是黏上天道了，虽然他并不多话，但是他总会待在一旁看着天道天真地笑着，会在天道离开的时候，突然上前抱住天道。

天道一开始的时候并不习惯，他带着自己的模样做着自己永远不会做的蠢事，可世界上本就存在着性情完全不同的双生子，想到这里，天道也就不去在意了。

至于性事，那是双方都渴求的，天道也忘记到底是谁先吻上的谁，毕竟欲望这东西，它自然而然就出现了，谁也不会去理会到底是哪一方先起的头。

天道裹着浴袍从充满雾气的浴室里走了出来，水滴落一地。这时那人已经熟睡了，他的胸口随着一呼一吸起伏，天道也不想吵醒他，于是小心翼翼地坐在了他的旁边。那人的梦也会跟自己的一样吗，天道看着那人的睡颜想到。

天道不知道自己为何会救起眼前这个人，他不该救起他，天道本应该将他留在那个阴暗的街道中，这样他在哪里逝去都与天道无关了。可是那人现在在天道的身边好好呼吸着，并且有可能会一直这样活下去。

或许天道救起他出于怜悯，太阳将自己的光辉洒落在亟需温暖的地方，或许又是出于别的理由。

因为拯救他就像是在自救。

天道曾经想过用自己的旧名称呼他，因为不可能一直用“喂”来唤他。但最终天道还是放弃了，他不是日下部，谁也不可能成为天道个体的一部分。天道也不想赋予他名字，因为他从来不属于天道。

可是他什么时候才能离开这个房间呢，天道捉摸着，不可能一直让他活在这个封闭狭小的空间中，天道也不可能一直庇护着他，那人现在也不可能去伤害他人。天道只想着有一天，他打开这扇门的时候，里面已经没有了人，只剩下一张纸条留在桌上，上面歪歪扭扭的字写着离别的话语，就这样安静地消失。

天道想了很多，但这都不足以让他烦恼。天道很喜欢那人对他的依赖，随性地将自己的全部都丢给自己，不支支吾吾。

天道有些困了，他躺了下来，看着那与自己一模一样的面容，闭上了眼睛。

天道醒来的时候，天还没有亮，但城市里已经被蒙上了轻薄的雾。那人已经醒了，他坐在窗台上，窗户被他打开，风吹起了纱帘，那人的身影若隐若现。他望着天空某处，那地方本应挂着残缺的月，可月亮早已落下了。然后那轮红日从地平线以下徐徐升起，但是他并没有转过头望向东方。那是属于他的执着。天道走下床，踩着侵入房间里的太阳的光辉，向着那个人走了过去，那人听见了天道的脚步声，但是他没有回头，直到天道拍上他的肩膀，他才转过头来。天道看着那并不刺眼的光落在他的脸上，在这个时刻，天道才会真正觉得，他们是相似的。

“天道，你要离开这里了吗？”那人在沉默了一天之后终于说出了一句话。

“现在不会离开，我会再待一会。”天道回答道。

“但你总会离开。”那人撇过头，背对着天道，有些失落。

“我不可能一直在这里。而且我本不应该将你藏在这儿。”天道无奈地解释道。

“我不是这个意思。”

“那你是指什么？”天道挤着坐在了他旁边。

“你能明白我在指什么。”那人离开了窗边，又回到了屋子里没有阳光照射到的阴影当中。

那人终归还是天道的复制品，他总会明白天道在想什么，但他不会与天道做同样的事情罢了。天道也没有再继续这个话题，可那人提到这件事的时候他也不会挽留天道，总用暧昧不明的句子混过去。有时候他更像是在惋惜。或许他明白自己的话语是无用，能阻止天道的只有他本身。

天道在窗台上坐了一会儿，在离开之前，他像那人一样，望向本应该挂着月亮的地方。


End file.
